


Swiftie Writing Prompts

by andromedia5



Series: Swiftie Writing Prompts [1]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: also im down to do platonic shit too, and other ships I just tagged a few because im lazy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-13 10:55:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29525352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andromedia5/pseuds/andromedia5
Summary: suggestions are always open through my inbox or comments
Relationships: Artemis of Bana-Mighdall/Jason Todd, Barbara Gordon/Dinah Lance, Dick Grayson/Koriand'r, Garfield Logan/Raven, Selina Kyle/Bruce Wayne, Stephanie Brown/Tim Drake
Series: Swiftie Writing Prompts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160366
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Swiftie Writing Prompts

**Author's Note:**

> suggestions are always open through my inbox or comments

1\. you made a rebel of a careless man’s perfect daughter  
2\. we can leave the Christmas lights up til January  
3\. you’re alive, you’re alive in my head  
4\. when you are young they assume you know nothing  
5\. pauses then says “You’re my best friend”  
6\. and the coastal town we wandered round had never seen a love as pure as it  
7\. you drew stars around my scars  
8\. their parties were tasteful if a little loud  
9\. but I’m fire and I’ll keep your bitter heart warm  
10\. I’m still on that trapeze, I’m still trying everything to keep you looking at me  
11\. I’m standing there on a balcony in summer air  
12\. I think that it’s best if we both stay  
13\. I don’t know anything but I know I missed you  
14\. think about the place where you first me  
15\. no more keeping score, now I just keep you warm  
16\. I would die for you in secret  
17\. I’m the one who makes you laugh the you know you’re about to cry  
18\. if I didn’t know better, I’d think you were still around  
19\. kiss me once cause I know you had a long night  
20\. I thought I had you figured out


End file.
